Le cauchemar de Naruto
by NoobZero
Summary: Naruto à un mois pour devenir assez fort pour vaincre Neji. Mais lorsque Kakashi le laisse tomber, Naruto en a plus qu'assez de ne pas être pris au sérieux et de n'avoir que des pervers pour entraîneur. Il finit alors par entendre une voix mystérieuse lui promettant la toute puissance. Peut-il résister à ce qui lui est infiniment supérieur ?


**Et l'enfant devint Démon**

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas écris ^^

Du coup pour me remettre dans le bain, un petit texte pour se détendre. (Probablement one shot) Le début est plutôt léger puis cela devient de plus en plus noir.

Copyright à Kishimoto et Blizzard évidemment.

Dans les rues de Konohagakure, le village caché de la feuille, un jeune ninja blond vêtu d'un costume orange ridicule marchait, l'air renfrogné et donnant de temps à autres des coups de pied dans le sol.

- Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! Ronchonnait-il. C'est censé être mon Sensei aussi…

**Flashback**** : Quelques heures plus tôt**

- Hé ! Kakashi-Sensei ! Appela le blondinet plein d'un enthousiasme rayonnant. J'ai vraiment besoin de m'améliorer pour mon combat contre Neji. Vous allez m'entrainez hein ?!

Le ninja copieur ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre douteux pour lui répondre.

- Navré Naruto mais je dois m'occuper de Sasuke.

Le jeune Uzumaki faillit s'effondrer de stupeur. Son enthousiasme disparut pour faire place à un mélange de confusion et de colère.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! Mais enfin… Pourquoi ?

- Je suis la seule personne à pouvoir lui apprendre à se servir de son Sharingan et il n'est pas prêt pour affronter Gaara. Je vais devoir lui accorder toute mon attention au cours de ce mois.

Maintenant que la confusion se dissipait, elle laissait place à un peu plus de rage.

- Attendez. Vous n'allez quand même pas me laisser m'entrainer tout seul dans mon coin pendant que vous apprenez des tas de Jutsu super puissants à l'autre là ?!

Kakashi sentit l'énervement et la déception dans la voix de Naruto mais il ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir faire autrement. Il tenta de le rassurer de sa voix monocorde :

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai appelé un shinobi très compétent pour s'occuper de toi. D'ailleurs le voici on dirait.

Des bruits de pas se faisaient effectivement entendre. Une porte coulissa et un homme aux petites lunettes noires entra dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Ebisu. fit poliment le ninja copieur.

- Bonjour Kakashi. Bonjour…. AH ! LE GAMIN !

- AH ! LE PERVERS !

- NE ME TRAITE PAS DE PERVERS !

Kakashi fut agréablement surpris, mais n'en montra rien bien sûr.

- Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà. C'est une bonne chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… Une seconde ! Vous allez quand même ne pas me dire que c'est avec lui que vous voulez que je m'entraine !

Ebisu se dressa bien droit et releva ses lunettes avant d'adresser avec un soupçon de mépris et la colère retenu d'une personne insulté :

- Insolent. Sache que si le troisième Hokage m'a demandez de veiller sur son petit-fils, ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Ouai ouai, répondit Naruto avec le même dédain. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est hors de question que j'me laisse entraîner par un sale pervers comme toi.

- JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PAS M'APPELER COMME ÇA !

Kakashi ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto accepte cette situation sans brailler un peu, bien sûr, mais là, cela ne se passait pas bien du tout.

- Naruto, poursuivit-il, Ebisu est vraiment compétent. Votre rencontre a été… difficile j'ai l'impression. Mais tu ne veux pas oublier cela et lui laisser une chance ?

- SUREMENT PAS ! Je préfère m'entrainer seul et massacrer cette ordure de Neji moi-même. Vous allez voir !

Naruto avait dit tout cela en leur tournant le dos, quittant les lieux et fermant violement la porte. Son « sensei » soupira un coup avant de s'excuser auprès de son collègue.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Fit le shinobi à lunettes. Je n'attends pas grand-chose de ce garnement. Surtout niveau politesse ou respect de la hiérarchie.

- Il est simplement énervé. Tu pourrais le suivre ? Il est peut-être têtu mais il sait que sans entraînement il ne fera pas le poids face à Neji. Il finira par revenir à genoux.

- Très bien, accepta Ebisu avec un sourire narquois, je vais le faire rien que pour voir cela. Héhé !

**Fin du Flashback**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Naruto marchait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se passer en boucle les mêmes réflexions et interrogations dans sa tête. Et parfois même les marmonnaient :

- Et ça se prétend Sensei… Non mais y en a marre à la fin. Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke… Y'en a vraiment que pour lui. Lui qui n'arrête pas de me regarder de haut et de se moquer de moi. Exactement comme Neji maintenant que j'y pense. Mais je vais leurs montrer moi ! J'ai juré que j'allais exploser ce Neji pour ce qu'il a fait à Hinata et Naruto Uzumaki tient toujours parole !

Il disait cela avec les meilleures intentions du monde mais en fait il n'avait aucune idée de comment y arriver. Sans un Sensei pour lui enseigner de nouvelles techniques, ou au moins le rendre plus fort qu'il ne l'était actuellement, il n'était pas certain de comment s'y prendre avec l'autre Hyuga.

Du haut des toits, sans même avoir besoin de se cacher, Ebisu observait le gamin-démon avec amusement. Le temps lui semblait certes long et il s'ennuyait un peu, mais la perspective de voir ce gosse, qui l'avait passablement humilier, l'implorer de se charger de lui était suffisamment plaisant pour l'inciter à poursuivre sa filature.

Seulement de son côté, Naruto refusait catégoriquement de s'abaisser à demander l'aide du pervers à lunette. Surtout après être parti comme il l'avait fait, sa fierté était en jeu.

Tandis qu'il s'aventurait près des bains, Naruto remarqua un personnage à la coiffure blanche improbable. Celui-ci se tenait accroupi le nez collé au bois. « Qui c'est celui-là ? » Se demandait Naruto. Ebisu ne put que lui-aussi remarquer ce singulier personnage. « Son allure me dit quelque chose. » admit-il. Le blondinet interpella le vieil homme en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu te demandes ce que je fais petit ? formula le vieux bonhomme.

L'homme âgé, le sourire aux lèvres, laissa le genin regarder au travers d'un trou dans le mur. Naruto découvrit alors que l'ouverture en question donnait sur l'Onsen des femmes.

Le petit Uzumaki hurla à s'en déchirer la voix :

- QUOI ?! VOUS REGARDEZ A TRAVERS CE TROU POUR VOIR LES FEMMES NUES ?!

La totalité des dames du bain entendirent cette exclamation et s'en allèrent en hurlant. Au grand dam du vieux bonhomme qui en restait sans voix. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, ce dernier s'enflamma contre le jeune genin :

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ?!

- D'abord Kakashi-sensei, ensuite l'autre à lunette et maintenant un vieux qui regarde par le trou des bains… Je ne suis décidément entouré que de gros pervers !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Combattit le vieillard. Je ne suis pas un simple pervers !

- Ils disent TOUS ça.

- Je t'assure, je suis un écrivain reconnu faisant d'humble recherches pour apporter des écris encore meilleur à un public toujours plus exigeant. Le grand Sannin des crapauds : JIRAYA !

Le Sannin avait pris la pose en disant tout cela, montrant toute la fierté qui l'emplissait. Mais Naruto ne lui rendit rien d'autre qu'un regard affligé, méprisant et désintéressé. Il ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un énième débauché sur sa route, qui lui semblait bien fatigante à présent. Ebisu, lui, était des plus consternés. Qui, à part ce gamin visiblement, n'avait pas entendu parler du célèbre Jiraya ?

- Je m'en fiche un peu je vous avoue. J'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je dois impérativement m'entrainer afin de botter le train de ce salaud d'Hyuga.

Jiraya observa le jeune homme commençant à s'éloigner puis se repris. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait. Il était même prêt à l'aider, vu qu'il semblait en avoir besoin. Il l'interpella :

- Hé attend petit ! Tu sais, je suis un Shinobi très connu en fait.

Naruto se stoppa pour lui répondre, son regard toujours aussi ennuyé et pas convaincu pour un rond.

- Mais oui bien sûr.

- C'est la pure vérité. Se défendit le Sannin. Et si tu veux je peux t'aider à devenir très fort.

- J'échapperai à deux pervers pour tomber sur un autre qui m'a l'air en plus d'être sénile ? Très peu pour moi merci… Ero-Sannin.

L'écrivain fut complètement pétrifié de stupeur, tout comme Ebisu qui avait la mâchoire touchant le sol (alors qu'il était toujours sur le toit d'une maison). Naruto avait envoyé balader l'un des plus grand Shinobi du monde sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Le jinchuriki poursuivit sa route, laissant derrière lui un vieillard furieux le traitant de toutes les sortes de nom qu'un homme âgé pouvait lancer à un môme. Ebisu, une fois remit de son effarement, se remit à suivre le genin, le visage empreint d'une consternation presque comique. Alors que le blondinet continuait de s'éloigner, le shinobi lui hurlait que lorsqu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur il viendrait le supplier de le prendre comme apprenti. Ce qui eut pour effet d'énerver encore un peu plus l'intéressé et qui s'éloigna encore plus vite.

La nuit commençait à tomber, le genin ressentait du désespoir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en refusant de s'entrainer avec Ebisu. Certes il ne l'imaginait pas aussi puissant que Kakashi, mais au moins il serait en train de faire quelque chose. Or là, il avait presque perdu une journée entière. Il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Ça lui était insupportable. Même s'il pensait toujours que le vieux n'était qu'un pervers sénile.

De loin, Ebisu avait assisté à la lente désillusion du jeune démon tout au long de la journée. Il ne ressentait pas la moindre pitié cela dit. Il était content car il sentait que le moment qu'il espérait tant allait enfin arriver. Il s'imaginait déjà le petit s'inclinant devant lui en demandant pardon pour son arrogance. C'était tellement jouissif à imaginer qu'il était impatient de voir ce que cela donnerait en vrai.

Le jeune Uzumaki ne faisait plus vraiment attention à où il mettait les pieds. Il ne savait même pas vraiment où il était. Son esprit était trop troublé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelque chose. Un murmure? Un soupir ? Non, on aurait dit les deux à la fois. Une voix aussi faible qu'une brise. Naruto s'arrêta, reprenant conscience de son environnement. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu désorienté, comme tiré d'un très léger sommeil. Il se demanda même s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Puis il se rendit compte d'où il se trouvait : devant le terrain d'entrainement numéro 44, la forêt de la mort.

Il ne s'imaginait pas approcher à nouveau de cet endroit un jour, il n'en avait que de mauvais souvenir après tout. Et il ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant y remettre les pieds. Ebisu non plus. Il commençait à se faire tard et Naruto allait sûrement rentrer chez lui.

Seulement, le genin entendit de nouveau quelque chose. Une autre voix. La même ? Difficile à dire. Mais cela l'intriguait réellement. Car cette voix, aussi imperceptible fut-elle, semblait directement traverser son esprit. Elle ne disait pourtant rien. Elle semblait seulement souffler, ou plutôt, elle tentait de souffler des mots que l'on désir ardemment connaitre. Naruto chercha d'où elle pouvait provenir et, lorsqu'il l'entendit à nouveau, il ne put que se rendre à l'évidence : elle provenait de l'obscure forêt.

Naruto était particulièrement rétiçant à l'idée d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil. Il fut même sur le point de partir pour de bon quand le murmure se fit un peu plus fort. Naruto ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'était pas contrôlé ou manipulé, du moins pas directement. C'était cette voix, elle avivait la curiosité comme les feuilles sèches attisent les petits feux.

Du moins la sienne, car Ebisu, lui, n'avait rien entendu. Il n'avait vu, assez déconcerté, qu'un enfant regardant autour de lui.

Lorsque Naruto entendit encore une fois le murmure qui ne disait rien, il courut dans le bois, prenant au dépourvu Ebisu qui commença à paniquer en s'exclamant :

- Quoi ?! Mais il est malade ou quoi ?! Il n'est quand même pas stupide au point de s'aventurer seul dans cette forêt ? Il faut que je le rattrape avant qu'il lui arrive une galère.

Le Shinobi se mit alors à la poursuite de Naruto dans le terrain 44. Mais le genin allait plus vite qu'il ne l'imaginait, et une lutte contre une énorme bestiole lui fit perdre un temps précieux.

Le genin, lui, continuait d'aller en direction de la voix. Elle devenait de plus en plus forte mais ne restait pourtant qu'un murmure éthéré ne formulant aucune parole. Il finit par arriver, sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté étrangement, devant un arbre gigantesque et à moitié mort. Le Jinchuriki en fit le tour et découvrit un trou entre deux grosses racines, couvertes de gravures étranges. Mais c'était plutôt un gouffre car il était impossible d'en voir le fond. Naruto regarda les gravures dans le bois, c'était des symboles parfaitement inconnus de lui. S'il s'agissait d'un langage, c'en était un oublié depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il finit par regarder à l'intérieur du fossé. Il n'apercevait décidément rien et, pour tout dire, cette ouverture lui faisait peur. Le genre de peur qui vous paralyse et vous enserre le cœur. Comme si, du fond de cet abysse, une horreur innommable s'y terrait, l'observant dans l'ombre prêt à le dévorer. La voix se fit plus perçante et, sans savoir pourquoi, Naruto ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber.

Lorsqu'Ebisu arriva à l'arbre mort, Naruto n'était déjà plus là. Le Shinobi s'inquiéta énormément. Il devait impérativement retrouver ce casse-pieds où ce serait lui qui aurait des ennuis pour l'avoir perdu de vue. Il poursuivit alors ses recherches, s'éloignant de l'arbre inquiétant.

Naruto se réveilla bien plus tard, avec le mal de crâne du millénaire. Après avoir juré comme un charretier contre cela pendant une pleine minute, le genin se rendit compte qu'il faisait noir comme dans un four. Il ne voyait pas à un mètre et au-dessus de lui, il ne distinguait l'entrée qu'à l'aide du croissant de lune et du ciel étoilé. Il jura encore car il ne voyait absolument pas comment il ferait pour remonter. Le mal de tête passant, il se rappela qu'il pouvait marcher aux murs avec son chakra, ce qui le calma un tantinet.

En bougeant les pieds, le jeune homme heurta un objet en fer disposant d'un cylindre de la même matière. Ce dernier était empli de bois et Naruto comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une torche. Le genin se servit d'un autre bout de bois sec afin d'allumer le flambeau et put enfin voir où il se trouvait.

L'endroit n'était pas grand en fait, ce n'était presque qu'un gros couloir en ruine. Les pierres étaient fissurées de toutes parts et les symboles gravés étaient en grande partie recouverts de mousses et autres lichens. Naruto remarqua alors un grand bas-relief à moitié brisé. L'œuvre en question représentait un homme vêtu d'un long manteau, tenant un grand bâton dans une main et quelque chose d'inconnu dans l'autre, la sculpture était brisée à cet endroit précis. Il faisait face à une créature immense mais trop endommagée pour pouvoir la décrire correctement. Elle était juste énorme et semblait terriblement dangereuse avec ses griffes acérés et ses pics sur le corps.

L'enfant sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'il réentendit la fameuse voix. Mais cette fois-ci, elle prononça un mot. Un mot rapide, dans un souffle glacial et résonnant : « Naruto »

Naruto avait vraiment peur là. Il avait des sueurs froides et désirait ardemment s'enfuir. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas capable de partir maintenant, il devait avancer. Le genin mis un pas devant l'autre avec hésitation dans l'obscur couloir. Quitte à arriver jusque-là, autant aller jusqu'au bout se disait-il pour se convaincre et se rassurer.

Mais le couloir dans lequel il avança ne fut pas le seul. Le jeune blond arriva assez vite à un croisement. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'hésiter qu'il sut quel entrée prendre, comme si la réponse lui avait été soufflée sans qu'il ne se rappelle quand. Naruto traversa ainsi pendant un temps incalculable un dédale lugubre et angoissant. Angoissant de par son vide. Plus il s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la terre, plus les mousses et autres plantes grimpantes se faisaient rares, jusqu'à être complètement absentes. Tout comme les animaux. Naruto avait beau regarder partout, il ne voyait nulles trace de rats ou d'araignées. L'endroit était aussi désert que silencieux. C'était comme si la vie elle-même avait décidé d'éviter ces souterrains. Seule l'envoûtante voix tranchait parfois le calme de mort de façon aussi tranchante qu'un couteau.

Finalement, le Jinchuriki arriva devant une arche. Il regarda au-delà et découvrit une grande pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvait quelque chose d'imposant mais impossible à distinguer à cette distance. L'enfant voulait voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Aussi pénétra-t-il dans le lieu avec curiosité et inquiétude. La voix lui faisait vraiment peur, elle était plus forte et l'appelait clairement par son nom. Elle était de plus en plus distincte. Puis il arriva au cœur de la chambre et la voix sifflante s'arrêta.

Naruto découvrit un autel avec un étrange cristal rouge conique et grossièrement taillé, enchaîné au reposoir par de lourdes chaines rouillées clouées à même le sol. Le genin ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser de tout ceci. Il avait sans doute fait une immense découverte ou bien, à l'inverse, pénétré dans un lieu interdit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse penser plus, une autre voix s'adressa à lui. Une voix bien plus grave, rauque et pourtant posée. Alors que ce qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici semblait ne faire qu'un avec le vent, ce qu'il entendait désormais, directement dans sa tête, semblait issu d'un terrible cauchemar. Pourtant, il savait que ces deux sons provenaient de la même… entité. Puisqu'aucun être humain n'aurait pu parler ainsi.

Naruto aurait sans doute fuit en d'autre circonstance, mais cette voix, qui semblait venir du mystérieux cristal, s'adressait à lui et le paralysait, car elle suscitait un mystérieux mélange de terreur et de fascination. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter :

- Naruto… Prononçait la monstrueuse voix. Je sens la peur en toi. Je sens ta soif de puissance et ton orgueil blessé. Libère moi… et les gens arrêteront de te regarder de haut. Je t'aiderai à devenir tout puissant. Plus personne n'osera s'en prendre à toi ou aux tiens. Tu n'as… qu'a ôter ces chaînes.

La voix, en s'adressant à lui, soufflait aussi aux tréfonds de l'esprit de l'enfant, attisant ses désirs cachés. Ignorant tout cela, Naruto crut vraiment être intéressé de lui-même par cette proposition.

- Assez… Pour vaincre Neji ? Interrogea le genin, comme à moitié endormi.

- Oui… Souffla la terrible voix.

- Assez… Pour vaincre Sasuke ?

- Oui Naruto… Plus personne ne pourra… te traiter comme un faible.

La voix l'encourageait à retirer les liens qui l'emprisonnaient. Mais hélas pour elle, l'enfant devait les enlever de lui-même, sans quoi le sceau le sentirait et l'empêcherait de faire quoi que ce soit. La Présence se retira de l'esprit du Jinchuriki et observa. Elle ressentit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas éprouver un jour : de l'inquiétude. Il lui avait fallu des siècles pour affaiblir suffisamment sa prison et en arriver là. Si ce petit s'en allait maintenant, elle pourrait très bien devoir attendre encore très longtemps avant qu'une occasion pareille ne se reproduise.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, comme s'il avait un moment arrêté de respirer. Il contempla alors la pierre couleur de sang et pendant une seconde eut l'envie de fuir à toute jambe. Il se retourna même vers l'entrée. Mais il ne fit pas plus d'un pas en direction de la sortie. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit cette voix effroyable et tentatrice. Elle lui disait qu'elle lui permettrait de vaincre Neji et même Sasuke, que plus personne ne le dévisagerait avec mépris. Il était tenté d'envoyé se faire voir la voix car il voulait devenir fort par un dur entrainement qui le ferait respecter par les autres.

Mais maintenant qu'il en voyait l'occasion, pourquoi refuserait-il une telle proposition ? Il avait travaillé dur, plus que tous les autres élèves de l'académie, et pourtant il n'avait jamais reçu la moindre marque de respect de leur part, à quelques exceptions près. Seul le résultat comptait pour eux. Et il était pris à la gorge désormais. Son prétendu Sensei l'avait abandonné pour s'occuper de Sasuke, comme tout le monde en fait. Personne de valable ne semblait vouloir lui accorder un peu de temps pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve ou tenir sa promesse. Il avait juré de faire payer l'Hyuga pour ce qui était arrivé à son amie Hinata. Mais comment pourrait-il faire seul ? N'arriverait-il jamais à gagner le respect des gens par lui-même ? Ces pensées, excitées par l'être insaisissable, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Sa décision fut prise.

Naruto s'approcha de l'autel, regarda un instant les reflets de la torche dans le cristal, puis posa celle-ci sur le meuble en pierre.

- Mais au final… T'es qui ? Ou quoi ? Hésita le genin.

- Mon nom n'as pas d'importance. Et ce que je suis n'est pas ton affaire.

Ce n'était pas une réponse rassurante mais Naruto avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sans se rendre compte un instant d'à quel point c'était faux.

- Tu me promets que je battrai Neji avec toi à mes côté ? Questionna Naruto.

- Oui…

Naruto tergiversa encore, cette voix n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion malgré sa froideur et sa sonorité surnaturelle. Il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle disait vrai en parlant de le rendre plus fort. Sans se douter que c'était la présence elle-même qui en était la source. Il examina les chaînes rouillées, elles étaient couvertes de marques taillées dans le métal. Il regarda partout mais il n'y avait pas de cadenas, les liens étaient figés à même l'autel avec d'énormes clous. Naruto réfléchit un instant et eut une idée. Il fit un signe des mains en déclarant :

« Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ! »

Une dizaine de clones apparurent et, tous ensembles, ils tirèrent sur les clous en espérant les arracher. Ce fut très long et épuisant mais ils réussirent à enlever les chaines retenant le cristal. Malgré cela, Naruto n'avait pas envie de sourire. Les clones disparurent et leur invocateur saisit le cristal dans ses mains. Il était assez pointu et aussi grand que sa tête. Le blond regarda son reflet dans le cristal puis interrogea la Présence :

- Et maintenant ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Naruto se sentit seulement perdre le contrôle de ses bras et vit ses mains trembler. Il ne put même pas résister, opposer la moindre résistance. Ce qui le contrôlait était bien trop puissant, autant arrêter la chute d'une montagne avec la force d'une fourmi. Le cristal dans la main droite, la main gauche dénoua l'Hitai-ate de son front. Le Jinchuriki avait très peur. « Qu'est-ce que…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! » Cria Naruto. Et d'un coup, à l'instant où le bandeau frontal de l'enfant toucha le sol, le bras droit possédé planta le cristal dans son front.

Un effroyable cri retentit à travers la forêt.

Déjà plus de deux heures du matin et toujours aucune trace de Naruto. Ebisu avait arrêté de fouiller la forêt depuis un moment et faisait désormais le tour du village. L'inquiétude l'avait gagné, non pas pour le jeune homme lui-même mais parce qu'il aurait de terribles ennuis s'il ne le retrouvait pas. Surtout avec l'Hokage.

- Bon sang si je me fais sermonner par le Troisième à cause de ce mioche, je le jure devant Kami lui-même je lui fais sa fête !... Encore faudrait-il le retrouver pour cela. RAAAAAH ! Même quand il n'est pas là il m'énerve ! Je hais ce gosse ! Je le hais !

Ebisu vit alors une forme au loin traînant les pieds et disparaissant dans une allée. Il lui sembla que c'était la source de tous ses ennuis, aussi couru-t-il vers le croisement au loin et découvrit, en effet, le Jinchuriki se trainant au milieu d'une rue déserte, les bras ballants. Il avait l'air épuisé, ou d'un mort-vivant.

Mais le Shinobi à lunette était trop énervé pour faire cas de son allure. Il appela le jeune homme avec véhémence mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, il ne broncha même pas. Ebisu s'approcha alors de lui en grondant.

- Hé gamin ! Fais pas semblant de m'ignorer, je suis pas d'humeur.

Au moment où il attrapa l'épaule du genin, l'enfant se tourna légèrement vers lui, Ebisu fut paralysé. Et Naruto, fronçant les sourcils, ordonna d'une voix basse et méprisante:

- Ne me touche pas.

Le Shinobi réagit de suite. Il recula si vite qu'il en tomba au sol. Son visage était marqué par l'effroi. Il bégayait et ses yeux étaient complétement écarquillés. Il tremblait comme un enfant tandis que le blond poursuivait son cheminement.

Ebisu ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer une telle réaction chez lui ? Ses yeux. Oui, c'était ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas bleus, comme d'habitude. Il savait que c'était impossible mais il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé. On ne peut pas imaginer une telle frayeur. Le simple fait d'avoir ces yeux posés sur vous, ce regard aux sourcils froncés, était suffisant pour vous faire perdre toute forme de courage et fuir à toute jambe comme si vous aviez un Shinigami aux trousses. Ce regard et cette couleur répugnante ne pouvait pas être autre chose que ceux d'un démon sorti tout droit des plus profondes abysses de l'enfer.

Ces yeux dont le blanc n'existait plus, tant ils étaient couverts de filins de sang, et aux iris d'acier terne, ne pouvait être que ceux de la terreur elle-même.

Le shinobi resta un long moment à trembler au milieu de la rue, assis par terre, en regardant l'enfant s'éloigner. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir vu disparaitre au loin, dans le noir, qu'il put se relever. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il était certain de n'en parler à personne. Qui le croirait de toute façon ? Il préféra rentrer vite chez lui et s'endormir pour oublier tout ceci. Il espérait vraiment que tout ceci ne fut que l'effet de son imagination. Mais il ne réussit pas une seconde à trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était hanté par ce regard épouvantable qui le fixait dans la pénombre.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Jusqu'au jour précédent le combat tant attendu (et prévisible selon certain) entre Neji et Naruto. Dans le bureau du troisième Hokage, une réunion se déroulait entre trois grands Ninjas. Dans la même pièce était réuni le Sannin des crapauds, le Ninja copieur, qui pour l'occasion n'avait pas pris son fameux livre et le Sandaime en personne. Ce dernier les avait convoqués en leur demandant d'être là le plus vite possible. Maintenant qu'ils étaient présent, Jiraya et Kakashi voyait clairement que Sarutobi était préoccupé derrière son air pensif. Ce dernier ouvrit la discussion :

- Il manque une personne mais je pense que nous pouvons commencer sans.

- Il y a un problème Sandaime ? S'enquit Hatake.

- Un problème ? C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir. Répondit l'Hokage.

- Cela concerne Naruto n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le Sannin des crapauds. Pour quelle autre raison nous auriez-vous rassemblés tous les deux précisément.

Le Troisième ne fut pas surpris. Il confirma d'un hochement de tête, tourna son regard vers Kakashi et l'interrogea :

- Vous avez vu Naruto récemment ?

- Récemment ? Je dois avouer que non.

Kakashi réfléchit un instant et ce qu'il comprit le surprit lui-même.

- Maintenant que vous le demandez, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un bon moment.

- Et vous Jiraya ? Poursuivit le sandaime.

- Pas depuis notre rencontre il y a… Un mois je pense. Je suis moi-même inquiet je l'avoue.

- Et Naruto ne s'est pas entrainé avec Ebisu que je sache. Il m'a lui-même dit qu'il refusait de s'occuper d'un gamin aussi turbulent. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il prétend.

- Comment ça ? S'instruit l'Hokage.

- Quand il m'a exposé son refus, je lui avais clairement demandé pourquoi il avait renoncé. Il m'a répondu ce que je vous ai dit mais… J'ai bien senti qu'il ne me disait pas tout.

Jiraya demanda : « Et vous lui avez reparlé depuis ? »

- Oui mais il a toujours évité de parler de Naruto. Quand je mettais cela sur la table il était mal à l'aise. A moins que ce soit le manque de sommeil juste, il est toujours épuisé depuis peu.

Les trois personnages restèrent sans dire un mot quelques secondes. Hiruzen Sarutobi trouvait aussi que le comportement d'Ebisu avait changé. Konohamaru avait souvent échappé à sa vigilance, soi-disant parce qu'il s'endormait, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. L'Hokage questionna Kakashi avec insistance :

- Vous n'avez donc aucune idée de ce qu'a fait Naruto ce mois-ci ?

Kakashi hésita et regarda un peu ailleurs en se frottant la nuque, signe d'anxiété. Il répondit :

- Je vous avoue que je me suis surtout occupé de l'entrainement de Sasuke. Je n'ai pas entendu parler de Naruto du coup je me suis dit qu'il devait s'entrainer tout seul ou avec quelqu'un d'autre en secret. Tant qu'il ne faisait rien d'ennuyeux je ne voyais pas de raison de le voir.

- Vous êtes sensé vous chargez de Tout vos élèves Hatake. Déclara le Sannin.

Kakashi ne détourna pas son regard du Sandaime et répondit en s'adressant directement à lui.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir entrainer correctement le jeune Uchiha. Et vu son…comportement, il est préférable de l'avoir à l'œil.

Hiruzen savait que c'était vrai et comprenait sa décision mais il n'était absolument pas d'accord avec Hatake. Même si lui croyait avoir raison. L'Hokage garda ce sujet pour un autre jour. On frappa à la porte du bureau et Sakura Haruno entra dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise de voir son Sensei mais n'oublia pas de s'incliner devant l'assemblée.

- Vous vouliez me voir Sandaime Hokage ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Oui Sakura. Je voulais savoir si tu avais vu Naruto récemment.

La fille aux cheveux roses parut surprise puis assez gênée. Elle serra un pan de sa robe rouge en regardant le sol, comme si elle aurait préféré éviter ce sujet. Son comportement n'avait bien sûr pas échappé aux trois Shinobi.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ? Questionna son Sensei intrigué.

La Haruno ne dit rien sur le coup mais finit par parler en espérant que cela l'aiderait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé quelques jours auparavant.

- Et bien… En fait oui. Je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, dans une boutique.

- Vous avez discuté ? Interrogea le Sannin.

- … Plus ou moins.

- Comment cela ? Poursuivit le ninja copieur.

- Il n'était pas comme d'habitude.

La fillette serrait son vêtement de plus en plus fort. On aurait dit que ce sujet lui faisait peur. La terrible Sakura, effrayée en parlant d'Uzumaki ? Voilà qui était aussi inattendu qu'incompréhensible.

- Tu veux bien nous raconter ? Demanda l'Hokage.

Ce ne fut pas sans hésitation mais elle accepta et s'installa sur un fauteuil. Elle sentait qu'elle ferait mieux d'être assise pour cela. Elle démarra finalement son récit.

**Flashback : Une semaine plus tôt**

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses allait faire quelques courses pour sa famille. Elle rêvassait beaucoup cependant. Toujours à penser à son Sasuke d'amour, à rêver de leur mariage grandiose et aux nombreux et adorables enfants, courant dans leur magnifique demeure, qu'ils auraient un beau jour. A son grand malheur, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu à cause de son entrainement. Qu'aurait-elle donné pour passer du temps avec lui comme avant ?

En fait pas tout à fait comme avant car elle devrait alors se farcir cet imbécile de boulet monumental de Naruto.

D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup. Sakura vit un peu plus loin le fameux abruti. Celui-ci marchait avec lenteur, les mains dans les poches et les yeux baissés, comme s'il avait l'esprit ailleurs, occupé par de lourdes pensées. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua le plus était ses nouveaux vêtements. A la surprise générale, il ne portait pas sa célèbre tenue orange ridicule. Il avait, à la place, un pantalon noir et une simple chemise à manche longue, de même couleur, sur un tee-shirt blanc. Elle fut tentée de l'interpeller, rien que par politesse, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un sacré paquet de temps, cela ne l'avait pas tant gêné que cela elle l'avouait. Elle se décida en remarquant qu'il entrait de le magasin qu'elle allait elle-même visiter pour ses emplettes.

En pénétrant dans la boutique en question, elle vit Naruto saisir une paire de lunettes de soleil en vente et les enfiler de suite avant de poser l'argent sur le comptoir, devant le marchand, surpris de voir le gamin-démon chez lui. Le boutiquier voulut l'arrêter mais à peine allait-il refuser l'échange que le gosse était sur le chemin de la sortie, les mains dans les poches.

Le blond s'arrêta en découvrant Sakura devant lui sur le pas de la porte. Les deux n'étaient qu'à un pas l'un de l'autre. Naruto semblait la regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais c'était difficile à affirmer avec les lunettes qu'il avait pris, tant elles étaient opaques. La jeune fille avait une drôle d'impression en se trouvant face à lui. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais elle s'imagina que ce n'était sans doute rien de plus que cela : une impression, due vraisemblablement à son changement de look. Sakura chassa cela de son esprit et tenta de démarrer une conversation en retrouvant toute sa gaieté.

- Ça fait un moment Naruto.

Le genin ne réagit pas. Il n'avait même pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Son visage semblait aussi fermé et dénué d'émotion qu'une porte en acier. « Il veut se donner un genre ou quoi ? Pensa la Haruno, la rage montant en elle. Pour qui il se prend à ne pas me répondre comme ça ? » Etre ignorée par cet imbécile de dernier de la classe sonnait comme une insulte ouverte pour elle.

- Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement en colère.

- Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas sourd. Répondit l'intéressé.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

- Tu n'as faits qu'énoncer une évidence. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à cela ?

La rage continuait de bouillir en Sakura. Non seulement elle avait le sentiment qu'il se moquait d'elle mais le ton de sa voix suggérait une profonde forme de mépris. Le même genre qu'exprimait son Shinobi préféré à toute la planète.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends? Pour Sasuke ? Explosa la jeune fille. Sache que chez lui c'est naturel et que ça fait partie de son charme. Il faut bien sûr y ajouter son allure et sa classe divine. Et ce n'est pas en essayant de lui ressembler que tu vas avoir du succès. Baka !

Naruto pencha mollement la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils, les doigts d'une main effleurant son Hitai-ate, comme pris d'un soudain mal de crâne. Sakura remarqua évidemment cela mais était trop échauffée pour lui parler gentiment. Son allure et le ton de sa voix semblèrent mêler colère et mépris.

- Quoi ? Tu t'es rendu compte de la futilité de tes actes ? Je sais que tu à juré de vaincre Neji mais ce n'est pas un changement de look qui va faire de toi un meilleur Ninja. Même quand on copie un plus fort que soit, et encore moins quand on doit affronter un plus fort que soit…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre car, sans saisir à quel vitesse cela arriva, Naruto l'interrompit brutalement. Son poing siffla près du visage de l'Haruno et le fracas fut immense. Il finit enfoncé dans le mur derrière elle, désormais très fortement fissuré. La jeune fille resta pétrifiée, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune fille n'osait…non ne pouvait pas à bouger un muscle, pas même son regard, plongé dans les verres sombres et impénétrables du jeune blond. Elle entendait les miettes de mur tombant sur le sol derrière elle. Sa respiration semblait s'être interrompue. Le visage de Naruto se mit alors à esquisser un lugubre et léger sourire. Ses mots et surtout sa voix amusée, donnèrent la chair de poule à la kunoichi.

- Savoure ta pitoyable assurance Sakura. D'ici peu… tu prieras pour que mes yeux ne se baissent pas sur toi.

Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Tout ce que disait Naruto lui passait au-dessus de la tête, ce n'était que de stupides fanfaronnades… normalement. Mais là, ce qu'il avait dit la terrifiait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Il se dégageait de son partenaire une aura monstrueuse qui semblait l'enserrer plus fort qu'un serpent géant. Elle ne pouvait plus rien dire ni faire, elle était trop effrayée.

Le blond dégagea son poing du trou qu'il avait formé dans le mur, remit ses mains dans ses poches et contourna la jeune fille comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne lui accorda même pas un dernier regard. Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Sakura restait médusée, les yeux regardant droit devant elle comme s'il était toujours là, à l'épier comme un prédateur sadique devant une faible proie apeurée.

Ses jambes finirent par la lâcher. Elle tomba à genoux, le souffle coupé et frissonnant.

- C…C'était quoi ça ? Bégaya-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

Que venait-il de se produire ? Etait-ce vraiment Naruto ? Le clown agaçant qui lui avait causé tant de crise de nerf ? Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ce qu'elle avait eu devant les yeux… C'était le Diable en Personne.

**Fin du Flashback**

Sakura termina son récit. Elle évita cependant sa réflexion sur le Diable, c'était beaucoup trop étrange, et même carrément bizarre. Elle avait déjà peur en commençant qu'on la prenne pour une folle ou tout simplement qu'elle ait inventée toute cette histoire. Cette crainte ne fut pas dissipée en finissant de parler.

Les trois Shinobi qui l'avaient écouté avaient tous une expression différente. Kakashi semblait toujours aussi impassible mais Jiraya était bouche bée tandis que Sarutobi, lui, avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il n'était pas surpris par cette histoire, bien qu'inquiet.

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu nous raconte ? L'interrogea Kakashi avec perplexité.

Sakura insista sans élever la voix.

- Oui. Je vous jure que c'est vrai.

Si c'était bien le cas, cela avait clairement de quoi les inquiéter. Naruto n'aurait jamais pu agir ainsi. Encore moins parler comme ça ou détruire un mur d'un seul poing, à moins d'être en possession de la puissance de Kyubi, et rien dans le récit de Sakura ne laissait penser cela. « C'est… préoccupant. » Fut tout ce que le Sandaime trouva à dire. Il remercia Sakura en lui disant qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle hésita un peu, car elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle obéit aux ordres. Sarutobi déclara avec inquiétude :

- Si on ajoute ce qu'elle nous a dit aux rapports des autres ninjas…

- Quels rapports? Demanda Jiraya.

- Il y a deux semaines j'ai demandé à des membres de l'ANBU de voir ce que faisait Naruto. Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui alors je m'inquiétais, surtout en sachant qu'il doit affronter Neji Hyuga…

Les deux autres ninjas comprenaient parfaitement cela. Eux aussi n'étaient pas à l'aise à l'idée de ce combat.

- Et qu'ont-ils découvert ? Insista calmement le Sannin.

- Je suis tenté de ne pas dire grand-chose mais… Ce pas grand-chose reste très anormal. Ils l'ont surveillé pendant une semaine et, apparemment, Naruto ne sort presque plus du tout de chez lui. Il ne va qu'une fois par jour à l'Ichiraku, mange UN bol de ramen et rentre à son appartement de suite.

- Un seul bol ? S'étonna Hatake, ne pouvant cacher sa surprise sur ce point.

- Même moi je suis au courant de son appétit monstrueux. Admit Jiraya. Et vous dîtes qu'il ne sort pas ?

- Il l'a fait une fois pour s'acheter les nouveaux habits dont nous à parlé Sakura. Le jour où s'est produit ce qu'elle nous a raconté.

Kakashi, intrigué, demanda :

- Vous étiez déjà au courant, Sandaime ?

- Bien sûr. L'ANBU le surveillait je vous rappelle. Et le marchand est venu se plaindre que le « Démon » lui avait endommagé un mur, exigeant évidement réparations et condamnation. Je lui ai dit que le problème serait réglé.

- Et vous n'avez pas demandé à le voir durant tout ce temps ? S'enquit Jiraya.

- Si, bien sûr. Confirma Sarutobi. Mais avec tout le travail que j'ai, surtout avec cet examen des Shounin, tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est ordonner à des membres de l'ANBU de lui demander de venir.

Kakashi se douta que ce ne fut pas aussi simple.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le ninja copieur.

**Flashback : Quelques jours auparavant**

Les deux agents de l'ANBU mandatés pour cette corvée, car ils considéraient ce boulot comme tel, frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement du Jinchuriki. Les Ninjas n'entendirent rien pendant un instant, ils toquèrent une seconde fois. Finalement, ils entendirent une voix faible à travers la porte, la même voix qu'aurait eue une personne malade ou épuisé.

- Qui est-ce ? Interrogea le jeune blond sans même ouvrir la porte.

Naruto sut de qui il s'agissait en les entendant parler :

- Uzumaki Naruto, le Sandaime Hokage vous demande dans son bureau.

- Dite lui que je ne viendrai pas.

Les ninjas se regardèrent interloqués. Est-ce qu'il refusait d'obéir au Troisième ? Ils connaissaient l'entêtement du gamin blond, mais Sarutobi était tout de même une des rares personnes auquel il acceptait d'obéir.

- Uzumaki-san, insista l'un d'entre eux, c'est une demande de l'Hokage en personne.

- Je sais, mais je ne viendrai pas. Inutile d'insister.

Les agents continuèrent cependant de l'appeler et tambourinèrent encore à sa porte pendant plusieurs minutes, mais il ne leur répondit plus. Que pouvaient-ils faire à part prévenir l'Hokage ? Ils n'allaient tout de même pas défoncer une porte parce qu'un gamin capricieux, et peut-être malade au son de sa voix, refusait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Avant cela, l'un des agents tenta de voir ce que faisait le gamin en regardant par la fenêtre. Seulement les volets étaient baissés. Par chance, l'un d'entre eux l'était mal, aussi resta-t-il une petite ouverture par laquelle regarder. Le Ninja scruta au travers l'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. Il eut du mal à distinguer mais réussit tout de même, en se concentrant, à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il vit que Naruto était allongé dans son lit, dos à la vitre. Peut-être était-il réellement malade.

Et avant que l'agent ne s'en aille, le blondinet, sans même remuer, se mit à parler. Seulement sa voix avait retrouvé toute sa puissance, c'était presque un cri :

- Je sais que vous êtes là. Allez-vous-en !

Le Ninja partit sur le champ, comme par réflexe…de survie ? Il n'en dit rien, évidemment, cela avait l'air stupide. Mais le rapport des deux agents à l'Hokage eut tout de même de quoi l'inquiéter.

**Fin du Flashback**

Les trois ninjas dans le bureau ne surent pas quoi dire. La seule conclusion qu'ils pouvaient tirer de tout cela était que Naruto n'allait définitivement pas bien du tout. L'Hokage ajouta :

- J'aurais aimé le voir en personne mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, cet examen me donne beaucoup trop de travail.

C'est avec un énervement difficilement masqué que le Sannin, troublé que le petit blond aille si mal, interrogea le Sandaime :

- Vous auriez pu nous appeler plus tôt.

- J'y ai songé mais je voulais en savoir plus avant. Je l'ai maintenu sous surveillance afin de savoir s'il allait faire quelque chose d'autre ou voir si les choses allaient évoluer, mais les rapports sont chaque jours les mêmes : Il sort manger à midi pile et rentre de suite. Les tenanciers de l'Ichiraku sont d'ailleurs très inquiets. Naruto ne leur répond pas quand ils essaient de lui parler.

Jiraya poursuivit en saisissant ce qu'avait en tête l'Hokage.

- Et vous considérez ce combat avec Neji comme le point d'orgue de cette filature.

- Exact. Confirma le Sandaime. S'il est vraiment mal, il ne se présentera pas au combat. Ce sera alors le moment parfait pour que vous, Jiraya, lui parliez. Kakashi, je sais bien que vous vous êtes trop occupés avec Sasuke.

Cette remarque attira un regard foudroyant du Sannin sur le Ninja copieur, qui n'en fit pas cas.

- Et si jamais il se présente ? Poursuivit l'Hatake.

- Deux possibilités, présenta le Sandaime : Soit il sera faible et fatigué, comme semble le montrer sa gestuelle, et donc le combat sera rapide et sans trop de risque pour lui. Et si Neji Hyuga en fait trop, nous l'arrêterons. Soit…

Le Sandaime s'interrompit un instant. La deuxième possibilité le tourmentait car elle était la plus imprévisible. C'est Kakashi qui compléta l'analyse de l'Hokage :

- Soit il sera en état de se battre et il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen de constater en quoi, et à quel point, il a changé qu'au cours d'une lutte.

Sarutobi hocha lourdement la tête d'approbation. Cette idée ne plaisait pas du tout à Jiraya, ni à l'Hokage, mais elle avait du sens. Le meilleur moyen de voir ce qu'avait Naruto, et de l'aider si nécessaire, était d'en savoir un maximum. Sans quoi il pourrait facilement les mener en bateau. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du Jinchuriki, mais s'il avait réellement changé, tout était possible. Jiraya finit par se résigner.

- J'imagine que tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire est donc d'attendre le combat de demain.

- J'en ai bien peur. Avoua Sarutobi.

Un lourd silence s'imposa. Kakashi devant retrouver Sasuke le lendemain, il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qui se passerait de suite. Jiraya, lui, décida d'assister au combat. Il voulait tout voir de ses propres yeux. Le Sandaime y assisterait de toute manière. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire désormais, c'était attendre.

Le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Les gradins étaient complètement remplis et la foule s'impatientait. Ils avaient hâte de voir l'Hyuga en terminer avec le gamin-démon, pour le plaisir de le voir martyrisé. Le Sannin des crapauds entendait ce qui se disait dans le publique : Ils espéraient un duel rapide, pour pouvoir vite passer à autre chose, ou douloureux pour le petit blond démoniaque. Cela faisait mal à Jiraya d'entendre tout cela.

Puis l'heure fatidique sonna: Genma apparut au milieu du terrain et annonça le combat. La foule était en liesse en voyant entré Neji Hyuga. Mais, à la surprise générale, Uzumaki n'entra pas en même temps que lui. Les Hokages attendirent, intrigués. Le Sandaime était plutôt inquiet et l'arbitre de cette rencontre, surpris. Neji et la foule pensait que Naruto s'était résigné en comprenant combien il n'avait aucune chance contre un Hyuga.

Mais le fameux blond finit par arriver. Il avait les mains dans les poches et portait ses nouveaux vêtements et lunettes de soleil. En plus de cela, intrigant le Sandaime et Jiraya, il se tenait parfaitement droit. Sa gestuelle ne montrait aucune trace de faiblesse, bien au contraire, et il semblait très décontracté. Il paraissait froid et renfermé, il ne laissait rien paraitre, ni joie, ni peur, ni fierté, ni rien. Naruto donnait tout simplement l'air de ne plus avoir la moindre émotion.

Le Genin blond se plaça face à Neji. L'Hyuga lui dit, de sa voix empli d'orgueil :

- C'est ta dernière chance Uzumaki. Abandonne.

Naruto ne répond rien. En temps normal, il lui aurait balancé tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il aurait fanfaronné sur le fait qu'il allait lui mettre une raclée, qu'il avait juré de lui faire ravaler ses dents et qu'il allait devenir Hokage. Mais il n'était plus comme avant. Il se sentait profondément réorganisé. Le Jinchuriki avait l'impression que tout son intérieur, sa personnalité même, avait été complètement changée. Le mois qu'il avait passé avait été le plus éprouvant de sa vie. La chose qui lui avait parlé dans le souterrain, et qui lui avait planté un immense cristal dans le crâne, avait promis de le rendre aussi fort que son adversaire.

Pourtant, après avoir subi une souffrance inimaginable en survivant, par on-ne-sait quel miracle, à cette épreuve, Naruto avait passé le mois entier enfermé chez lui, recroquevillé sur son lit dans le noir. Ne sortant que pour manger un bol de ramen par jour. Le genin fut très choqué en découvrant que sa passion première avait disparue, alors qu'il se sentait en permanence affaibli. Ses journées et nuits avaient été un véritable enfer.

Non seulement Naruto avait du mal à bouger, mais il était en plus assailli par d'affreuses visions. Le jour, il lui arrivait d'entendre des voix et d'avoir des flashs montrant des choses trop brèves pour être compréhensibles, mais qui, pourtant, l'emplissaient d'une inimaginable terreur. La nuit, il était assailli de cauchemars plus affreux qu'au matin. Son esprit était alors envahi par des monstres répugnants, des lieux d'apocalypse et des gens hurlant de douleurs, torturés par le feu, le fer ou les dents. Il tremblait de peur et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il arrivait que l'enfant touche son front, ne parvenant pas à s'habituer à l'idée qu'un immense cristal était caché à l'intérieur de sa tête. Naruto s'était vu dans une glace et, par un prodige démoniaque, son front semblait intact. Cependant, une mystérieuse lueur rougeâtre était parfois visible au travers de la peau. Le genin la cachait avec son Hitai-ate, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que la fameuse pierre se trouvait dans son cerveau. Pourtant, lorsqu'il effleurait cet endroit, il avait l'impression de se brûler les doigts.

Naruto aurait aimé crier à pleine gorge, dire milles et une chose et même appeler à l'aide. Mais c'était impossible. Il se sentait trop faible. L'unique jour où il se sentit mieux, il sortit pour acheter des habits très différents, sa tunique orange ne lui plaisait plus du tout. Il rencontra Sakura en chemin, il aurait voulu lui parler de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Seulement il n'en ressentit pas l'envie et ne lui dit rien du tout. Ce souvenir était un peu flou dans sa tête, mais il se rappelait l'avoir entendu lui hurler dessus et être parti sans lui répondre. Il ignorait comment il avait fait pour rester calme, sans peur, mais il devait admettre que cela ne lui avait pas déplu d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi classe.

Le jour du combat, Naruto se sentit très différent. Il avait retrouvé son énergie mais n'avait pas ressenti l'envie d'hurler de joie. Il n'était plus le même. Il se sentait plus… Tranquille. Comme si tout le poids de ses soucis avait été confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fort. Lui donnant ainsi le sentiment de ne plus jamais avoir à s'inquiéter. Le Jinchuriki finit par se rendre sur le lieu du duel et une fois sur le terrain, il sentit au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre, qu'une puissance incroyable se trouvait en lui. L'entité avait-elle bel et bien tenu sa promesse ?

Lorsque Genma annonça le début du combat. Tout se mit à aller très vite.

Neji tentait de frapper Naruto mais celui–ci esquivait chacun de ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Le blond ne tentait rien lui. La foule assistait à cet échange de coups, l'incompréhension la gagnant de plus en plus.

Hiashi Hyuga s'était attendu à ce que le Jinchuriki montre une certaine résistance à Neji, mais la facilité avec laquelle Naruto esquivait était trop grande. Le calme olympien avec lequel il abordait le combat était en total contradiction avec ce qu'il savait du jeune blond. Lui qui abordait ce duel avec sérénité, il commençait à éprouver une curiosité pouvant se changer, d'un instant à l'autre, en stupeur.

Tenten pensait que Naruto avait dû beaucoup s'entrainer durant ce mois pour progresser ainsi. La différence de niveau et de comportement par rapport à avant était tout simplement énorme. Elle espérait toujours que Neji l'emporte, s'était son partenaire après tout, mais elle doutait un peu plus à chaque esquive. Elle gardait cependant espoir au vu de combien Neji y arrivait également.

Jiraya ne reconnaissait tout simplement pas le petit excité qu'il avait vu il y a un mois. Naruto ne gâchait pas la moindre dose d'énergie, chacun de ses mouvements étaient d'une précision parfaite. Il évitait certains coups d'un poil, en déviait d'autre d'un simple tour du poignet et aucun moyen, avec ses lunettes de soleil, de voir à quel point il était concentré. Tout ce que pouvait dire le Sannin s'était que le petit ne semblait pas faire le moindre effort.

Kurenai, qui voulait voir si Naruto comptait bien tenir sa promesse envers Hinata, ne savait pas quoi penser Elle le sentait plus fort, et donc potentiellement capable de vaincre Neji, mais son changement d'attitude l'inquiétait. L'enfant pétri de naïfs idéaux semblait avoir laissé sa place à un Sasuke encore plus sombre et inquiétant.

Et enfin, Sakura Haruno regardait le duel sans soutenir qui que ce soit Elle aurait dû encourager Naruto, en tant que partenaire, même si autrefois elle pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre Neji. Mais depuis l'incident de la boutique, elle voulait simplement voir ce qu'il était devenu. Au départ elle voulait rester chez elle, mais la discussion avec l'Hokage et Kakashi-sensei l'avait fait changer d'avis. Pour s'attirer l'inquiétude du Sandaime en personne, il devait se passer des choses terribles autour de Naruto. Elle voulait vraiment savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le Jinchuriki continuait de résister sans passer à l'offensive. Mais rien que cela le faisait jubiler intérieurement. Son visage n'en montrait rien mais il était stupéfait par ce qu'il arrivait à faire. Il résistait à Neji Hyuga comme à un gosse de quatre ans. Ses réflexes s'étaient développés à un niveau qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'atteindre. Ou bien était-ce sa pensée qui était devenu plus rapide que la lumière ? Le plus incroyable était qu'il arrivait à s'interroger la dessus tout en continuant à se battre. A cet instant, tout ce qu'il avait traversé ne lui importait plus.

Et tandis que le gennin se réjouissait de sa nouvelle puissance, la source de celle-ci jubilait en voyant que tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. « Ces humains ont toujours l'esprit aussi malléable. » Exultait-il. « Il leur suffit d'un murmure et ils vous confient leur chair et leur âme, incapable de résister à la tentation, ou de se douter de ce qui se trame pour en prendre possession. »

En effet, il avait envie de rire en pensant à la bêtise de son hôte. Il avait vu la puissance qui se cachait en lui, ce potentiel dont il n'avait pas conscience de la portée. L'entité se rappellerait toujours de ce moment où il se débarrassa de la seule chose qui aurait pu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

_Flashback : Un mois plus tôt_

C'était à l'instant même où la pierre d'âme fût enfoncée dans la tête de l'enfant. Dans les profondeurs humides de son esprit, un être se réveilla brusquement en sentant qu'une chose inconnue et terriblement puissante venait de s'introduire en ce lieu. Kyuubi sentait que cette chose l'égalait, voir le dépassait, en terme de pouvoir. Aussi, de derrière ses barreaux, le démon-renard se tendit et sortit les griffes, observant ce qui allait sortir de la pénombre en dehors de sa geôle.

Il vit alors s'ouvrir dans l'ombre deux yeux orangés, comme des pierres de feu, et emplis d'un mépris naturel pour tout ce qui vit. Un rire caverneux retentit et une voix condescendante s'ensuivit :

- Mais que vois-je ? Je ne suis pas le premier à habiter ce corps.

- Qu'es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ?! J'exige que tu me répondes !

La réponse que reçu Kyuubi ne révéla pas la moindre trace d'intimidation. Juste le sentiment que l'Autre avait reçu un amusant outrage.

- Les prisonniers n'ont rien à exiger de ceux à l'extérieur de la cellule. Tout ce que tu auras comme réponse, c'est le fait de savoir que cet enfant m'appartient désormais. Et que toi, tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre qu'observer depuis ta cage.

Avant que le démon-renard ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, la créature qui le défiait avança vers les barreaux et le sceau qui l'emprisonnait. Ses yeux de lave ardente le regardaient de haut. Le sentiment de danger et de puissance qui émanait de lui était telle qu'il poussait Kyuubi lui-même à reculer d'un pas.

Le démon ricana en observant la feuille de papier collée à la cellule du démon-renard.

- Intéressant ce sceau. Fit-il avec amusement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas parfait. Un être comme toi peut passer au travers de temps en temps. Je vais m'assurer que cela n'arrivera plus JAMAIS.

Sous les yeux médusés de Kyuubi, l'être infernal fit jaillir un bras squelettique géant et garnis de pointes acérés de l'ombre. Celui-ci toucha le sceau de papier dont se mit à jaillir des dizaines de chaînes recouvrant la totalité des barreaux.

Le démon-renard ne sut comment réagir autrement que par une silencieuse stupéfaction horrifiée. Il se sentait chaque seconde plus à l'étroit, il étouffait de plus en plus. Puis finalement il bondit et cogna contre ses barreaux mais ceux-ci était désormais plus solide que jamais. Kyuubi tenta de toute ses forces mais il n'arriva pas à faire sortir ne serait-ce qu'une once de sa puissance. Il était désormais complètement bloqué, enfermé à jamais, comme enterré vivant.

Il poussa et cogna encore et encore contre les barreaux de sa cellule, sous le regard méprisant de son nouveau tortionnaire. Il frappait en hurlant encore et encore. Le monstre aux yeux de feu finit par se détourner de la prison, désormais inviolable, et s'en alla au fin fond de l'esprit du gennin en déclarant d'une voix sadiquement lente :

- Désormais, ce corps est à moi. Et toi… tu n'es plus rien. Pas même une ombre.

_Fin du flashback_

L'entité cachée dans le subconscient de Naruto se réjouissait d'avance. Ce combat était une occasion parfaite pour montrer sa puissance. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en montrer beaucoup, c'était même préférable. Il voulait faire naître en eux la peur, lentement. Il désirait savourer son ascension après un emprisonnement aussi long. Il ignorait combien de temps il avait dû attendre pour que les chaines se soient assez affaiblies pour qu'il puisse sentir ce qui se passait hors de sa cage, et combien d'autres années avant qu'il ne sente enfin un hôte suffisamment fort pour pouvoir le contenir jusqu'à sa pleine résurrection. Maintenant que son emprisonnement était terminé, il comptait bien reprendre sa place dans ce monde : Celle du Souverain Absolu.

L'être infernal parla à l'esprit de son hôte :

- Naruto, je vais te transmettre un peu de ma puissance. Nous allons en finir très vite avec lui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Naruto avec curiosité.

- Si tu veux que ces gens cessent de s'en prendre à toi ou à tes proches, comme cette Hinata, il faut que tu les impressionnes.

Naruto se laissa à nouveau séduire par la voix qui habitait son cerveau. Celle-ci manipula à nouveau l'esprit du gennin afin de flouter ses souvenirs. Elle n'avait même plus besoin de réfléchir pour y arriver, c'était devenu aussi simple que de respirer.

L'enfant blond bloqua avec sa main droite une attaque de Neji. L'Hyuga fut surpris, au même titre que l'assemblée. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, Neji se prit l'avant-bras gauche de Naruto en plein dans les côtes, le propulsant à une vitesse incroyable à l'autre bout du terrain. Le Hyuga rebondit plusieurs fois sur le sol avant de s'arrêter. La foule resta sans voix.

Neji se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté. Ses côtes lui semblait toutes brisées et les rebonds sur la terre et la roche lui avait provoqué un tournis et un mal de crâne apocalyptique. Il avait du mal à garder l'équilibre. Neji finit par se reprendre pour découvrir un Naruto souriant à quelques centimètres de lui. L'Hyuga n'eut même pas le temps de saisir cela que le jeune blond lui balança un poing dans l'estomac d'une telle violence que Neji en vomit du sang dans la seconde.

Sous les yeux médusés du public, le garçon aux byakugans s'effondra au sol, allongé sur le dos, tremblant de douleur et respirant de plus en plus mal. Sa vision fut trouble un instant puis il se rendit compte que son adversaire avait posé un genou à terre et le contemplait avec une joie insultante. Neji tenta de bouger mais la quasi-totalité des os de son thorax étaient en miettes, le moindre mouvement provoquant un pic de douleur astronomique. L'Hyuga regarda Naruto dans les lunettes de soleil et tenta de lui parler entre deux quintes de toux ensanglantées :

- Naruto… Kof ! … Comment….

Le jeune blond eu un petit rire à peine audible avant de murmurer à sa victime :

- Neji, je vais te confier un petit secret…

Le gennin leva ses lunettes de soleil, révélant deux yeux jaunes gorgés de sang.

- Naruto n'est pas là pour l'instant.

L'Hyuga eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux face à cela que Naruto remit ses lunettes, leva le bras et, sans hésiter un instant, le frappa si fort qu'il en fissura le sol.

Il y eut un grand moment de silence. Le vent lui-même n'osa pas souffler. La totalité des personnes dans l'assemblée avait la mâchoire ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qu'ils avaient vu. Jiraya et le Sandaime encore moins que les autres.

Naruto ôta enfin son poing du visage de Neji et l'attrapa par les cheveux avant de le projeter comme une balle ultra rapide dans le mur au fond du stade, derrière le public.

Les spectateurs mirent encore un instant avant de réaliser et les réactions fusèrent de tout bord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« C'est Impossible ! »

« C'est un Démon ! »

« Fuyez ! »

Les différents Hokage demandèrent une explication à Sarutobi mais il était encore sous le choc.

Le gennin blond remit les mains dans les poches et s'en alla tout sourire vers la sortie du terrain. Sakura, elle aussi tétanisée, le regarda avancer comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait agir ainsi. Elle l'appela :

- Naruto ! Comment t'as fait ça ?! Ca défie l'entendement !

Le blond s'arrêta et leva le regard vers elle. Sakura fut alors emplis de la même terreur qu'elle avait ressentie dans le magasin quelques jours plus tôt. Et tandis que la scène se déroulait à nouveau dans la tête de la jeune fille, Naruto lui dit en souriant, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées :

- Je te l'avais dit.

La jeune Haruno recula d'effroi et le blond disparu de la vue du stade. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait, il n'était pas très fier de les avoir effrayés comme cela et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Sans que Naruto ne s'en rende compte, il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

Il entendit alors une pensée effroyable. Une pensée qui ne venait pas de lui mais qui était bel et bien formé par son propre esprit.

- Enfin ! Après de si longues années… Le monde va finalement assister au retour du SEIGNEUR DE LA TERREUR !

* Voir les yeux de Léah dans la cinématique d'intro de l'acte 4 de Diablo 3.

Voilà ! Ma première fic Naruto terminé

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Merci de l'avoir lue et j'espère à plus )


End file.
